A musical score recognition device that reads a printed musical score as a musical score image by an image scanner has been proposed since priorly. For example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the musical score recognition device reads the musical score image and detects staffs, notes, symbols related to pitches of notes, etc., from the read musical score image to recognize musical information necessary for playing.
With a printed musical score, it is difficult for a general person without any special musical training to imagine melodies and pitches by looking at the musical score.
Meanwhile, with the recent popularity of camera-equipped mobile terminals, presence of a tool that enables a musical score to be imaged easily and enables the musical score to be played or melodies and musical intervals to be checked immediately on the spot has been desired.